The disclosed embodiments relate to adjustable work surfaces used the construction industry, both commercial and residential. More specifically, the disclose embodiments relate to adjustable work surfaces which can be mounted on portable storage or transport equipment such as wheel barrows, hand trucks, carts, etc.
In the construction industry, many tasks must be done in a repeated fashion that require the worker the bend over, squat down, or kneel to give the worker access to the materials, parts, or equipment he is using to perform the task. Many workers are required to utilize portable storage or transport equipment to move the materials to the location where the work is completed.
Each time the worker is required to bend, squat, or kneel to perform a task, they are putting themselves into a potential situation where an industrial accident could happen. Any time spent bending, squatting, or kneeling may be considered time that is not productive.
In the construction industry, some products are hazardous or toxic, and thus must not be spilled on the ground. Accordingly, there is a need in the construction industry for a work surface that conveniently allows a worker to remain productive and that prevents hazardous material from being spilled.